Hollywood Heights - My story
by JB HH
Summary: this is my version of season 2 of hollywood heights
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my version of the next season... i'm not the best writer but i have enjoyed reading alot of the stories already out there that i thought i would give it a go... so this is the first chapter and i'm going to try and update regularly. please review and if you have any ideas of where you would like the story to go please let me know... I hope you like it**

When I opened the door to the penthouse and seen Eddie there my heart lifted, I don't think I have ever had such a rush of pure love…..

Eddie: "nice place you got here" smiling

Loren: "oh my god!"

I throw myself at Eddie and wrap my arms around him with the intention of never letting him go

* * *

Set the scene….. Eddie and Loren are sitting on the private jet on their way to New York, Max and Nora are deep in conversation and Jake and Kelly are working on their tablets

* * *

Loren: "Eddie I'm really nervous about this festival….. I don't know if I can do this"

Eddie grabs my hand to reassure me and says

Eddie: "Loren I believe in you, I know that you can do this, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I'm going to be right beside you side stage."

I look deep into eddies brown eyes and I am thrown back to when we first locked eyes at his concert I know he probably doesn't remember and I don't think we have ever spoken about that moment we shared, but I believe him, but I don't want to walk out on that stage without him…. Would he perform with me, or will he think I'm being irrational with my stage fright.

Loren: "Eddie I can't walk out there by myself I need you next to me. I can talk to the guys at the festival and turn my set into a duet with you… I want you with me."

Eddie: "Loren you don't need me on that stage with you I saw your concert you were fantastic I loved your edgier version of 'One Day at a Time' you really made it into your own I want it to be yours. But if you are really unsure we can do the duet from the showcase we did at MK to open then once you're relaxed you can finish your set."

Loren: "I love you, you know that right"

I smile up at Eddie knowing that my plan is working…. My surprise for Eddie is all going to plan; now I just have to have to courage to go through with it.

I have written a new song, I haven't shown anyone yet and I want it to be a surprise for Eddie at the festival… I want Eddie to know how I feel.

Pilot: "Please fasten your seat belts as were a descending into New York Airport"

Loren leans closer into Eddie as the plane descends. I have missed him so much while he was missing, I felt like part of me had died, I knew deep in my heart that he was ok but that sinking feeling with every passing hour was just more time for me to die a little more, but I can't dwell on that I have him back and I am going to hang on to him with all I have, he is the 'one' for me, he is my soul mate.

We all step off the plane to a swarm of fans to see me ,and to those who hadn't heard about Eddie's release, erupted into a huge cheer when they saw Eddie and I emerge hand in hand at the door of the plane…. It was deafening

Eddie squeezed my hand and started to walk down the stairs of the plane onto the tarmac towards the screaming fans we both went a posed for pictures and signed posters, photos, t-shirts and anything else the fans had bought along till Jake came over and told us that it was time to go.

Eddie pulled on my hand so follow him to the waiting limo that was going to take us to the hotel.

We all waited while Jake and Kelly checked us all in. Jake had booked me the penthouse suite while my mum and max had luxury suite and Jake and Kelly had adjoining suites so they would continue to work the hotel was completely booked and Eddie was a last minute added extra.

Hotel Manager: "I'm sorry Mr Duran but we are completely booked, I can recommend another hotel or we can put and extra bed into Ms Tate and Mr Duran's' suite if that suits you?"

Loren: "my suite has an extra room".

I snuck and quick seductive smile in Eddie's direction, he glanced at me with a powerful look in his face, thinking of the opportunities of sharing a hotel suite.

Nora: "Loren I'm not comfortable with that, Eddie can share mine and Max's suite."

I steer mom away from the desk to have a hushed conversation.

Loren: "mom I really need you trust my judgement right now, I promise I won't do anything I'm not ready for, I just need some alone time with Eddie.

Nora: "I really don't know Loren."

I could see that she was really torn on what to do. She knows that I need to make this decision and that I wouldn't do anything that I wasn't ready for, but I think something was just getting in her way to agreeing, I just had to find out what that was.

Loren: "mom, talk to me, what is wrong?"

Nora: "I don't know I guess I'm just worried about you, you're so young and a lot has happened in the last few days, I'm worried that you are getting carried away with you feelings, and that you have stronger feeling for Eddie than he does for you."

Loren: "mom Eddie loves me he has told me so just about every 5 minutes since he got released from jail. I love him with all my heart, I'm not going to want anyone else; he is my heart and soul."

Nora: "Oh Loren I had no idea you had such strong feelings for each other, Ok he can share you suite but I really want you to be careful and please know that you can change your mind if you feel you aren't ready."

Loren: "I know that mom and thank you for trusting me and my judgment I know this is all really sudden but I love him so much".

I walk back over to everyone waiting at the check 'in desk while mom walks more slowly back and stands beside Max.

Loren: "We will not be requiring another bed Eddie can share my suite."

The hotel manager checks us all in and hands us all our key cards, the bell man takes our luggage and Eddie and I head up to our room.

Eddie opens the door to the penthouse it is stunning; it's huge and luxurious. The luggage is taken into the master bedroom. We have about 3 hours of downtime before we all have to go to the festival for the rehearsal and sound check.

Eddie: "god I love you".

Eddie came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck, I tilted my head to give him better excess to it, god I love him, this is exactly what I want and need, I need to be close to him.

I turn around to face him, I look into his eyes and I run my finger down his face skimming over where he had a healing cut on his face from the attack, I shudder at the thought of someone hurting Eddie. Tears start to form in my eyes as I try to blink them back.

Eddie: "hey, hey, hey."

Eddie cupped my face with his hands and looked into my eyes

Eddie: "Lo I'm ok, I promise."

Eddie leaned in and kissed me, he started slowly savouring our time together.

Loren: "I missed you so much; I never want to let you go. I want to be with you Eddie."

Eddie: "are you sure Lo? I don't want to rush or pressure you if you aren't ready"

Loran: "I'm ready"

I kiss him hard and passionately reaching for the hem of his shirt.

Eddie:"Lo stop for a second. We have to be at the festival in a few hours let's not start something that is going to get interrupted I want to be able to fall asleep with you in my arms."

Loren: "this is why I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The suites phone started to ring, we knew that somebody wanted us if they were ring that phone after we ignored both our cells.

Eddie got up off the couch to answer it.

Eddie: "Yeah, what's up?"

Jake: "Hey Eddie, just a heads up that the limo to take us all the festival will be out front in 5."

Eddie: "thanks Jake, we will be down in a sec".

Eddie turned around to face me.

Eddie: "The limo will be here in 5 to take us to the festival"

As soon as Eddie said that my stomach just dropped I can't believe how nervous I am…. I made it through the concert without Eddie but really I didn't, I felt him there, I knew that if I was singing he would be there.

I knew that Eddie could see the doubt in my face.

Eddie: "Lo you are going to be great; I'm going to get you through this. We are both going to sing first to get you used to the stage then you are going to kick ass out there all on your own, I promise you're going to be great."

Loren: "I don't know what I would do without you, I saw what my life was like without you in it and I don't want to ever lose you. You have no idea the emotions that I went through when I was told that you were killed, I wrote some down at one stage but most of the time I was too emotional to even pick up a pen and you know that song writers thrive on emotion, I could barely get through an hour without seeing you.

Eddie: "what do you mean see me?"

I could see the confusion on his face, I hadn't told anyone this.

Loren: "I saw you everywhere; my dreams, your place, school, on the street I even saw you at the concert but apparently that one was real…. But every time I ran after you, you disappeared, and every time that happened it was like being told you died over and over again, I don't think I could do that."

I could see that this hurt Eddie a lot but I had to tell him what I felt. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck. He started kissing my neck slowly working his way up to my jaw then to my lips, where he kissed me passionately, I put hand on his cheek and returned the kiss with just as much passion, I loved him so much. We were interrupted again buy eddies cell phone ringing.

Eddie: "What Jake?"

Jake: "Ed, man, the limo is here waiting, where are you?"

Eddie: "we got held up we will be right there"

Eddie hung up the phone and grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the door, I grabbed my bag on the way passed the foyer table before we walked out and into the elevator.

* * *

We all arrive at the ground where the festival was being held; I had about 5 minutes till I had sound check so I had to go talk to someone about the slight change in the set list….

Loren: "Greg!"

Greg: "Hey Loren, are you all set for the sound check?"

Loren:" yeah I'm all set, but I want to make a slight change in the set list, but I want it kept quiet as I want it to be a surprise."

Greg: "Yeah sure that shouldn't be a problem, what did you want to change?"

Loren: "Eddie is going to open my set with me and I'm going to do 3 other songs solo but I want the Eddie part of the performance to stay between you and me, not a lot of the public know that Eddie has been released so this is like his welcome back performance, we will sing 'If There Was No Music', then I will sing 'Mars', 'One Day at a time' and I will finish off with a new song that I just finished, nobody has heard it yet so it will be a debut."

Greg: "I will get that all set up as well as a spare microphone, I'll just say that there needs to be a spare in case of technical problems, but as for the new song I will need some sheet music for the band to learn it, ok so if we run through the 2 songs, 'mars' and 'one day at a time' that should be enough for sound check."

Greg handed me a microphone and I went to grab Eddie so he could watch me do my run through, he gave me a few pointers, especially being an outdoor event and there will be an echo so I took that on board and everything all went to plan. I handed my microphone back to one of the stage guys and went to get ready for the show.

Kelly:" Loren your dressing room is this way there are a few outfit choices in there for you, and I will send someone in for hair and makeup"

Loren: "Thanks Kelly."

I grabbed Eddie's hand and went to my dressing room, which turned out to be a trailer

* * *

Nora: "Her sound check sounded good."

Max: "Yeah she sounded great but I'm not sure why she only went through 2 songs she is contracted to play 4."

Nora: "What does that mean?"

Max: "I'm not sure. I'll ask Jake or Kelly. Come on we will go find them."

Max takes Nora's hand and they go to find to find Jake and Kelly.

Nora spots Kelly talking to one of the sound stage guys.

Kelly: "what do you mean that the set list is confidential, I'm Loren's manager.

Max: "What's going on here?"

Kelly: "I just came to ask why Loren only got to go through 2 out of 4 songs."

Max: "that's actually why we came to find you, so why did Loren only go through 2 songs?"

Stage Guy: "All I was told by Greg, our Festival Stage Manager, was that Loren has asked that her set list be a surprise, that only Greg and herself know the full set list."

Max: "why would Loren want it to be a surprise she told us the 4 songs that she was going to play."

Stage Guy: "all I know is that 2 songs have been changed on her set list and the band is behind closed doors learning a new song. Now if you excuse me I have to go set up a spare microphone we are apparently having technical problems."

Kelly turns to Nora

Kelly: "Do you have any idea what is going on, why would Loren change the set list?"

Nora: "I have no idea, I really don't. I'm really worried about her she has had a very emotional few days. I know that she has been writing a lot maybe she wants to share a new song, maybe that's why the band is learning a new song."

Kelly: "but why would that be a secret and now is not the time to try out new songs that nobody had heard. This is not like her at all, is it?"

Nora: "I'm not sure what is happening with Loren at the moment, that maybe a question for Eddie, she hasn't left his side the whole time he has been back. It's like she is afraid that he will leave again. She did the same when she was 4 and her dad left, she wouldn't leave my side. I took her to counselling they said that she was clinging because she was afraid that I was going to leave as well."

Max: "How come you never told me this?"

Nora: "To be honest I thought Loren was old enough to deal with this on her own once Eddie came back and after out little scene at the hotel I was trying to stay out of it but I was watching from afar."

Max: "Maybe we should cancel this appearance, if Loren isn't in the right frame of mind, is it possible she could have a breakdown on stage if her nerves get the better of her."

* * *

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading this chapter. it turned out a little longer than planned so i have split it into 2 chapters so there is another one on its way i just have another few bits to work out so i will post it in a few hours.**

**Anyway thanks so much for reading and please review and if anyone has any pointers or ideas on where they think the story should go pls message me**

**thanks again and enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Nora: "That night at the club when Loren won the song writers competition and ran off stage she said that when she looked at the audience she said that all the people she cared about disappeared, she couldn't see us and then she ran off stage. Oh Max I don't want that to happen to Loren again. What are we going to do?"

Back to Loren and Eddie

I looked at the outfit options that Kelly had hanging up, there were some real skimpy dresses but I think I picked on that I liked.

Loren: "what about this one Eddie?"

Eddie: "Wow Lo that dress is hot; um maybe you should show me before I make a decision."

Eddie had the cheekiest grin I think I have ever seen, he liked the fact that I wasn't used to all the wardrobe choices; just the rock star lifestyle in general I think.

I take the dress and go behind the changing screen in the corner of trailer/dressing room I was allocated. I also grabbed on the way passed, without Eddie, noticing some lingerie of the rack, I could keep it on for later on after the show.

I change into the lingerie and the black dress; it was leather and strapless but also classy at the same time. I put on some black pumps that were behind the screen and stepped out.

Loren: "so um what do you think?"

Eddie turned to face me

Eddie:" um I don't know if I want my girlfriend going out there looking like that."

My heart sank maybe I can't pull this off.

Eddie: "yeah I don't know if I could handle everyone know that my girlfriend so HOT"

I saw a smile spread across his, and my confidence grew instantly maybe I could do this.

I could hear that the festival had started, I am about the 6 performance in, I wondered what the holdup was with my hair and makeup, so I decided to sit at the mirror and start on my makeup myself while Eddie went out to organise with Greg some clothes for himself.

Kelly walked in with another woman who I guessed was here to do makeup and hair because she didn't introduce herself she just took over.

Kelly: "What is going on, you only went through 2 songs out of you 4 song set list and then I was told the other 2 are confidential."

Loren: "It's just a surprise that's all, the only person who knows everything is me, Greg knows the basics and so does Eddie. Please don't take it personally Kelly I just want it to be a surprise for everyone."

Kelly: "Loren it is my job to know everything. Do you have any idea what it's like to not know what is happening?"

Loren: "I'm sorry Kelly but it's just the way it has to be today."

Kelly: "what is this new song, you can't just perform songs without me listening to them first.

I saw Eddie walk back in

Eddie: "Kelly, Loren is the star here she can do whatever she wants, if that means she wants to play a new song then that is her decision.

Kelly: "Eddie this is a private conversation between myself and my client.

Eddie: "Kelly I think you need to go and find Jake and have a little conversation with him about the client's choices. Now"

Eddie pointed to the door for Kelly to take the hint to leave

Kelly storms out to find Jake.

Loren: "Thanks Eddie she just wasn't listening."

Eddie: "Your welcome, you just have to learn that Kelly works for you not the other way round."

There was a knock on the door

Loren: "come in"

Stage guy: "Loren 15 minutes till your up"

Loren: "thankyou"

Eddie comes to stand behind Loren so she could see him in the mirror while her makeup and hair were being finished.

Eddie: "Loren you are going to be great."

Loren: "thanks Eddie, I'm getting a little nervous about the surprise."

Eddie: "well if you told me what is was then I might be able to help."

Loren: "Nice try, but no, this song is really close to my heart and I really want it to be a surprise."

Eddie: "Ok I can understand that, but know that I am always here you know that right?"

Loren: "I know, and I love that you are here for me."

Finally my makeup and hair are done, I stand up and walk over to Eddie, I place my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

Loren: "I love you so much; I don't know what I would do without you."

Eddie: "Back atcha babe, come on let's get this show on the road."

Eddie takes my hand and we make our way to side stage. Max, Mom, Jake and Kelly are all waiting for us.

Nora: "Oh honey, you look incredible, the crowd is going to go nuts when they see you."

The same stage guy walks up to me and says

Stage Guy: "Hey Loren, this is the last song in this set and then you're up"

My stomach drops again and Eddie squeezes my hand.

Loren: "yep thanks, does someone introduce me or do I walk out."

Stage Guy: "the MC will introduce you when its time."

I turn to Eddie and look into his eyes

Eddie: "You ready for this, and how do you want to start off?"

Loren: "I will walk out when I'm introduced and say hi and then the music will start I'll pretend my microphone has stopped working then you pick up your part of the song and walk out. Does that sound ok?"

Eddie: "yep sounds good but you might want to tell Greg about it because you'll have sound guys running at you otherwise, he just there how bout we talk to him now."

Eddie and I walk over to Greg and tell him about what is going to happen and he said that he would handle things on his end….

Greg: "the crowd is going to go crazy when Eddie starts to sing and walk out, excuse me but I will have to let security know so they can be ready for the crowds."

Greg walks away while talking into a walkie talkie radio.

MC: "now it is with great pleasure that I introduce this next performer, she has shot to fame in such a short time but I think she is here to stay, please welcome to the LOREN TATE."

I took a deep breath and took one last look at Eddie he gave me a reassuring smile and I took the microphone being offered to me and stepped out onto the stage to the sound of very hyped up crowd.

Loren: "HELLO NEW YORK, how is everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd roared with screams and applause.

Loren: "Ok my first song is an Eddie Duran song."

I didn't say which one cause they would just assume I was singing 'one day at a time'.

The music started and I pretended to say something into the microphone but the crowd hear nothing. I looked side stage and saw Greg keeping control of the sound guys, but my mum and max started to panic and told Greg to do something he just held his hand up to them to hush them, I smiled and this then I heard the music start back up and heard Eddie's voice through the speakers the crowd went silent. Maybe they thought it was a recording but when he stepped out onto that stage the crowd went crazy.

* * *

Eddie:

" _We never would have met_

_We never would have had a chance_

_If there was no music_

_I probably would have left_

_And then we would have never danced_

_If there was no music"_

Loren:

"_If there was no music_

_if if there was no music_

_If there was no music_

_Music, music"_

Eddie:

"_Listen up listen up right here_

_The soundtracks would disappear_

_Bruno couldn't catch a _

Both_: "grenade"_

_Radio wouldn't know what to _

Both_: "play"_

Eddie:

_"we would have never met_

_We never would'a had a chance_

_If the was no music"_

Loren:

_" if there was no music"_

Eddie:

_"I probably would'a left_

_And we would've never danced_

Loren:

_"Never danced"_

Eddie:

_"If there was no music"_

Loren:

_"If there was no music_

_if if there was no music_

_If there was no music_

_Music, music_

_If there was no music_

_if if there was no music_

_If there was no music_

_Music, music_

_Listen up listen up come on_

_Dj's be outta jobs_

_How would you ever get your fitness on_

_If the musics gone_

_We'd be so lost_

_Listen up listen up to this_

_It'll be the reason to pump your fist_

_Pump pump your fist_

_And anthems would not exist"_

Eddie:

_"we never would'a met_

_We never would'a had a chance_

_If there was no music"_

Loren:

_"no music"_

Eddie:

_"I probably would'a left"_

Both:

_"And we would'a never danced"_

Loren:

_"If there was no music_

_if if there was no music_

_If there was no music_

_Music, music"_

_There'd be no nanananana_

_Nanana"_

Both:

_"ohoh ohoh_

_If there was no music"_

The crowd breaks out into the loudest screams and applause of the night, the feeling was amazing. Eddie took my hand and kissed me with such passion that the noise and the audience just melted away.


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd went crazy at the kiss Eddie gave me, when we finally stopped Eddie was grinning from ear to ear, while the crowd was still going crazy. Eddie turned to the crowd, smiled and spoke into the microphone.

Eddie: "HELLO NEW YORK!"

The crowd cheers louder as Eddie speaks into his microphone, I turn to the crowd as well and can't help but smile and laugh.

Loren: "I hope you like the surprise….."

The crowd just started screaming again. It was unbelievable I actually didn't think they could get louder but they did.

"Thank you so much for coming out to see me, and I would like to give a big thankyou to the amazing Eddie Duran for coming out and helping me with that song."

I turned back to Eddie and reached for his hand, smiling he took my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

Eddie: "You are very welcome Loren"

Eddie turned back to the crowd

Eddie: "Wasn't she great guys, well Loren has more songs to sing so goodnight and enjoy."

Eddie kissed me again and turned and walked of stage.

Loren: "Well my next song you all know well, it's called "Mars".

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my heads been in the clouds_

_I'm acting weird, And lost for words_

_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach_

_I could be there, But you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air, Like I'm just a day dream; oh_

_Why does it feel so far?, Close enough to touch_

_But you're looking through me, In the same room_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Never been ground by gravity_

_But I am now, You have made a human out of me_

_And pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach_

_I could be there but you would see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream; oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Oh it might as well be mars_

_Might as well be another galaxy_

_Calling long distance from a star_

_I could be there but you would see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream; oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars, Might as well be mars, Might as well be mars_

Loren: "Thank you so much everybody. I have 2 more songs to sing you. This next song is probably what you have been waiting for, "One Day at a Time", I hope you like it.

_They say two wrongs are never right, but nothings final_

_A thousand thoughts, a million fears and still I smile_

_When you run to fast to never see the colours of every memory_

_Slow down the world, love another day_

_I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself "Don't look back, this is your life"_

_Someday you're gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time_

_I wouldn't change a single thing that I believe in_

_A second chance of circumstance is all I needed_

_What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be, so I'm keeping every memory_

_Slow down the world live another day_

_I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself "Don't look back this is your life"_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me, everything is perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time_

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows, it's easier to stop and let it go_

_I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_So I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself, "Don't look back this is your life."_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me, everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time_

As I finished the emotional song I took a deep breath before concentrating on the crowd and the cheering.

Loren:" ok this last song is really close to my heart, it is quite an emotional song, I have only just finished writing it so all of you are going to be the first ones to hear, I didn't even sing it at the sound check, so here it is this song is called ' Far Away '

_This time, this place Misused, mistakes  
Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,you know, you know_

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

So far away, Been far away for far too long  
So far away, Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you, For being away for far too long  
So keep breathin, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go

After I finished the song I put the microphone back in its stand and looked side stage at Eddie and the rest of my family, my mom was crying, max looked quite moved by the song while cuddling mom, Jake and Kelly looked proud but it was Eddie whose reaction shocked me. He had tears running down his face. He started to walk back out on stage to me; he wrapped me up into his arms and buried his head into my neck.

Eddie: "oh Lo, I'm so so so sorry that I put you through all that, I will never leave you again.

Loren: "I love you so much Eddie, I just needed you to understand what I was feeling, and the only way I could think of was to sing it to you.

He holds me tighter but with the crowd still screaming and applauding we pull away, but not before Eddie kisses me sweetly on the cheek, I think he did it more for the fans.

I take Eddies hand and walk back to the microphone.

Loren: "Thanks so much again guys for coming out to see me, I hope you liked all the songs.

GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK"

I walk off stage waving to the fans while Eddie is still holding my other hand, as soon as we are out of sight from the crowd Eddie swoops me into a passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, a lifetime that I didn't want to ever end.

Max and mom came over and max cleared his throat. Eddie and I pulled apart but he still kept me at his side with his arm around me.

Max: "That was an amazing set Loren, just amazing. I am so proud of you, but that first song was very sneaky, but great, you two make a perfect couple on and off the stage, but Loren that last song that was very emotional, moving, heartfelt, it was a strong song, I liked it very much you should be very proud of writing that song."

Loren: "Thanks Max that means a lot coming from you, you have written so many songs so your input is important to me."

Max: "you are very welcome and thanks for the complements, but I haven't written anything in a long time, I'm a little rusty but trying to get it back."

Loren: "I'm glad that you are getting back into song writing, seems like you have the inspiration to get it back."

Max looked at my mom and smiled

Max: "Yeah I guess I do have inspiration."

Nora: "that is so sweet Max. I am so proud of you honey that was a great performance, you had us a little worried when you didn't run through all your songs in the rehearsal and then the pretend technical glitch; I thought it was all a mistake to push you after Eddie's disappearance but you have proved me wrong and I am so glad, but what you did honey that was amazing.

Loren: "thanks mom that really mean a lot"

Eddie: "Let's go get some food."

Jake: "Yeah I made a reservation at the restaurant in the hotel, they don't normally take reservations this late but, well what can I say they made an exception for the great Loren Tate and Eddie Duran.

I could see that this amused Jake a little, but I was dumbstruck, I was becoming a house hold name, am I ready for this?

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like the new chapter, I have been writing it for a while now I just didn't know where to go with it. Thankyou so much for the PM's its awesome to hear that you are enjoying the chapters... please keep up with the PM's and the reviews, if you have any ideas on where this story should go as I don't even know how its going to end, just playing one chapter at a time. anyways hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon**

**just to add the songs that loren sang were: Mars, one day at a time ( all from the series) and far away by nickleback**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As we pulled up in the limo to the hotel the paparazzi swarmed us, I saw 5 security guys come out from the main entrance of the hotel to clear a path for us.

Loren: "Wow, they look very determined, all for what? One picture?"

Eddie: "More like a million pictures, welcome to my world Loren."

I remember the first time he ever told me that, I had just woken up from fainting; I still can't believe I did that, and Jake told me that there was lots of press waiting to talk to me. Eddie had promised that he would help me, and he has stuck to his word at that.

Loren: "Is there another entrance or do we just get out?"

Eddie asks the driver; Ray, a question.

Eddie: "Hey do you know what the back entrance is like?

Ray: "I just got told over my radio that it is worse, they were expecting you to take the back entrance so they have all been waiting, the hotel organised more security to hold off the reporters they will be out in a minute."

Eddie: "thanks Ray."

As Eddie said his thanks another 5 security guys walked out of the front door of the hotel. With the 10 in total, Jake open the door of the limo and stepped out followed by Kellie, then Max got out and held his hand for mom to take. Eddie slid over to the open door of the limo he turned to me before he got out and said,

Eddie: "I love you so much Loren Tate, but just to warn you this is going to be hard, they are going to be saying a lot of stuff about Chloe and the fall."

Loren: "oh ok, but I know that you didn't do anything so whatever they have to say isn't the truth, I love you so much, nothing they say will change that."

Eddie stepped out of the limo and I could hear the paparazzi shouting statements and questions trying to get a reaction out of Eddie. He held out his hand to me, I took a deep breath, took his out stretched hand and stepped out of the limo.

The paparazzi shouted louder and the flashes from the cameras were just blinding I couldn't focus the only thing that reassured me was that Eddie hadn't let go of my hand.

I squeezed Eddie's hand and he held me close to get through the mob with the help of the security who had made a sort of circle around us.

I could hear some of the things being shouted about Eddie.

"How much did you pay Chloe to drop the charges against you?"

"Did you give your car away so you could make a better get away?"

"How do you explain about checking into a motel with another woman?"

That one struck a nerve and Eddie tensed beside me, he tightened his grip on my hand as we walked through the hotel doors into the foyer.

Eddie: "Loren are you ok, you look very pale?"

Loren: "What was that reporter saying about being in a motel with another woman?"

I look at Eddie for some sort of explanation as to the allegations, I know not to believe the paparazzi because they will say all sorts of things to get a reaction for the photos, but there was just something with this one I just couldn't let go.

Eddie: "I can explain everything, it is all completely innocent, but can we please have dinner first, then we can talk about this up in our suite, in private."

Loren: "I think we need to talk about this now but I get the privacy thing so yes we can talk about it after dinner, but Eddie you have to see it from my perspective."

Eddie: "I know how this may sound and look but I promise you nothing happened, I love you and only you, always."

Loren: "I love you to, forever."

Eddie takes my hand and we walk into the hotels' restaurant; Jake, Kelly, Max and my mom are already seated and waiting for us, we head over to the table, I notice that the other diners are finishing up or have already finished and are in conversations, but they hush and stare as we walk past, that is something that I don't think I will get used to as I move forward with my career and my relationship with Eddie.

Eddie grabs a chair and holds it out for me, I sit and he pushes the chair in and takes the seat next to me and places his hand on my knee under the table.

We all look at menus and make small talk amongst the group, but my mind was back on what that paparazzi said…. A hotel room with another girl? How can this be possible? What reasons or explanations could there be for that?

I look at Eddie who turns toward me and leans in to kiss me on the cheek…

Eddie: "I promise there in nothing to worry about. I love you."

Loren: "I'm not worried I trust you."

Oh my god I just lied…. I want to trust him but with everything that has happened and with my dad coming back I just really don't know how to trust myself then alone other people.

Eddie: "I know that you are worried, be honest with me, I can read you like a book."

I give a small smile

Loren: "I know I don't know what even made me try to pull that one past you."

It was hard to believe that we have only known each other for a short time and we only met by chance a few times before I won the competition, I actually wonder if Eddie even remembers that we have met a few times, I will have to ask him, but to have the connection that we have, we can tell what each other are thinking, our connection is deep, it's hard to describe.

Eddie: "come on let's just order some food, then we can go upstairs to the suite and talk."

Mom looks over at me, I know she wants to butt into this conversation, but I give her a look that tells her to stay out of it. I know that max wants to know what happened to his son while hiding but with the festival he hasn't spoken about it.

The waitress comes over to take our meal order and can't take her eyes off Eddie, just another star struck fan I think to myself.

Nora: "I'll have to risotto."

Max: "Eye fillet steak thanks cooked medium."

Jake: "I'll have the same."

Kelly: "Make that three steaks."

Eddie: "Um I'll have the…..

Waitress: "I can come back if you need more time?"

Loren: "Well while he is still deciding I'll have the Linguini."

Eddie: "That sounds good I'll have the same."

Waitress: "Is there anything else for you?

The waitress is speaking and staring at Eddie.

Eddie looks away from to answer the question.

Eddie: "Um perhaps some wine for the table, a nice red that will go well with the meals and perhaps some water as well for the table."

Waitress: "Certainly Mr Duran."

The waitress came back a few minutes later with the wine and chilled water, Max picked up the bottle of wine and poured mom and himself a glass each then passed it on to jake who did the same for Kelly and himself, Eddie reached for the water.

Loren: "Are you not going to have some wine?"

Eddie: "Nah I thought I would stick with water with you."

I thought that was really sweet but thought there might have been another reason behind this.

Stranger: "Hello Loren… please before you tell me to leave again can we talk in private?"

Eddie looks at me confused, mom looks mad, max looks just as confused at Eddie and I think Jake and Kelly are too busy on their tablets to even realise that someone was talking to them.

Loren: "I have heard all the I want and need to hear and I really don't want to repeat it, I don't know why you are reaching out the me again."

Eddie: "what is going on who is this Loren?"

I kept staring at the man before me, the man who broke my family 14 years ago the man who nearly made my world fall apart before the concert yesterday, god was that only yesterday, so much has happened.

Eddie: "Dad can you tell me whats going on?"

Max turned toward to man and said,

Max: "I'm guessing you are Trent."

Trent: "yes that is me and who are you?"

Max: "I'm Max Duran, Eddie's father and Nora's partner."

Eddie: "You, are Loran's father?"

Loren: "No he is not, we may share DNA but he is nothing to me, he is not my dad or my father his name is Trent and he is nothing.

I got up from the table and threw my napkin and walked out of the restaurant, I knew it was an immature thing to do but that man just brings it out in me, I see him and all I see and remember is sad little girl trying to get her mom to stop crying. I hated that time of my life

****Back at the table.

Eddie watched as Loren threw her napkin and walked out of the restaurant, he looked at his dad and then at Trent.

Eddie: "is there something I am missing here, dad what is going on?"

Max: "Trent here thought it would be a good idea to give Loren a surprise visit right before she went to go on stage last night and MK."

Eddie: "What, why didn't anybody tell me."

Trent: "That was a mistake I thought sending those texts to her encouraging her would make it easier to see me but I was wrong. I wanted to tell her that I'm sorry, and that I would like to see her, be part of her life."

Nora: "she doesn't want you in her life she made that clear yesterday, I really don't understand why you are asking her again."

Trent: "I deserve to know my daughter."

Eddie: "Loren has told me what happened years ago, and you don't deserve a Loren, you can't even call her your daughter, that would require you to be a father and you clearly are not."

Trent was starting to get mad.

Trent: "Hey you have no idea what my life is like, what it was like. I did what I thought was best. I regret that decision, everyday but I want to make amends for that."

Max: "I don't care what you think was the right thing to do, you left a 4 year old little girl, you left her amazing mom, they didn't deserve that and they don't deserve what you are doing to them now. You need to leave right now and except that Loren and Nora don't want you in their lives."

Trent starts to yell.

Trent: "You don't get to make decisions like that about MY family."

Eddie stands and moves towards Trent.

Eddie: "I think you need to leave right now, you are causing a scene which isn't going to help you winning over Loren. I agree with dad you don't deserve Loran and Nora in your life, you gave that up the moment you walked out of the door with the intention that you were never going to come back. My pops has been more of a father to Loren in the last month or so than you ever have. We are Loren's family not you. You really need to leave before I have security throw you out, and I think it would be best if you never contact Loren again, if she wants to talk to you she knows where to find you."

Trent tried to take a swing at Eddie but max saw it coming and acted first punching Trent straight in the mouth.

Nora: "Max I can't believe you just did that, and you Trent don't you ever raise a hand to Eddie or Max again, do you hear me, you need to leave right now."

Nora signalled to the bar manager.

Nora: "Excuse me can you please have security show this man out right now."

Trent: "I'm not going anywhere till the police get here I want to press charges."

**A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I have had trouble writing this chapter and the next one... I'm still not happy with the next one but I will update it soon... Now I have a question you guys following my story, do you want me to do the Eddie and Loren sex scene, I'm obviously not going to go all 50 shades on it but I'm not sure whether I should or not... the TV series would just do some heavy implying on what is happening but not go into detail. so again not sure on what to do so pm me your ideas and opinions.**

**now to answer a few questions that I have received...**

*** No I do not have anything published, I used to write when I was in high school but kinda lost the urge till now**

*** I upload at weird times to the people reading this cause I live in Australia so bit of a time difference...**

***I may have some grammar mistakes like spelling etc. cause I have my spell check to the Australian dictionary, but I have tried to change a few things so it sticks with the American drama i.e.: the whole mom spelling, I have to correct myself all the time as we spell it mum. lol**

***I have no idea where this story is going, I have no idea what is going to happen past the next chapter, and no I will not make Loren pregnant and I really don't see wedding happening at this stage in my story, maybe in the future but come on Loren is toooo young.**

**anyways pm me any ideas or questions... Please review I like reading how much you love the story, it encourages me to keep going.**

**anyways expect the next chapter up soon, hopefully in a day or 2 just have to get your input on what sort of reading you want with Eddie and Loren.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nora: "Press charges are you kidding me you, you took the first swing at Eddie, Max stepped in so you wouldn't hit his son, Trent."

Eddie: "You really need to leave right now before I call the police, you took a swing at me first, just wait till the media gets hold of you."

I was just walking back into the restaurant when I saw the commotion going on, then Trent tried to take a swing at Eddie and Max stepping in. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I heard Trent say that he wanted to press charges against Max, this can't be happening this is all my fault.

Loren: "Trent if you press charges you can forget a relationship between us at all."

Trent: "You said that you wanted nothing to do with me, you asked me to leave."

Loren: "I did and I don't want a relationship with you but if you press charges that's it, I will not change my mind and I will 100% cut you out of my life forever. Do you understand?"

Trent: "So if I don't press charges there is a chance that you will give me a shot at making it up to you for all the years that I missed out on."

Eddie: "Loren you don't have to do this, I have a team of lawyers."

**Jake takes Eddie slightly aside to tell him…..**

Jake: "Eddie, man the press on this is going to be bad especially after the Chloe incident, I don't know how much more your career can take."

Eddie: "I don't care, Loren shouldn't have to do this for us, and Trent started it when he went to hit me, that's the only reason pops stepped in."

Jake: "I know this Eddie, but think of what the press will do to Loren as well; she is still fragile after your disappearance. Think about your relationship."

Eddie: "I really don't like this at all, Loren and my relationship is strong enough to take this."

Jake: "I'm sure it is, but with all the press and rumours going round about the accident with Chloe, it would be a nightmare, the press are grasping at straws at the moment, we still haven't released a statement about everything that happened since the fight at MK with Tyler."

Eddie: "Maybe your right Jake but I really don't like it at all"

**Eddie and Jake re-join the group.**

I glance out of the corner of my eye and see Eddie and Jake walking back over towards us I turn back to Trent as Eddie comes to stand next to me.

Loren: "Yes that is exactly what I am saying, I may change my mind in the future but press charges and I guarantee that we will never speak, see each other and you will not be involved in my life."

Trent: "Fine I will leave and not press charges but I promise I will not stop trying to make it up to you, you are my daughter, and I want to be part of your life, I made a mistake walking out on you and your mom.

Nora: "Trent the best thing you could have done was leave."

Max: "Loren is not your daughter; you gave up the right to call her that when the door hit you on the ass on your way out."

After max had said his piece he kissed my mom on the cheek and sat back down at the table where our food was waiting, it must have been bought out while the argument was happening.

Loren: "Trent please leave, we would like to get back to our meals."

I left after that and sat back down at the table with Max, Eddie followed behind me and took the seat beside me. Nora said one last thing to Trent.

Nora: " I still don't quite understand why you left but Loren has a family now she doesn't need you, Max has been more of a father figure for her in the last few months than you will ever have the right to be."

Nora walked away from Trent and went back to sit at the table between Max and Kelly who had been watching to whole thing unfold unsure on what to do.

Jake was the only one left standing but before he too returned to the table he said.

Jake: "The press don't need to hear about any of this to you understand, if you care for Loren then what happened tonight and also in the past needs to stay in this group, the press would hound Loren for this story."

Trent: "Maybe the press need to know what the Duran's are doing, keeping me from my family, you haven't seen the last of me, I will be back, I want to be part of my daughter's life, and if I have to go to the press to do that I will."

Trent leaves the restaurant and Jake takes his seat at the table but doesn't tell the rest of the group what Trent said.

There is no conversation as we eat, I kinda play with my linguini as after the commotion I've lost my appetite, Eddie takes my hand off the table and kisses it tenderly, holds it against his heart.

Eddie: "Please don't let him ruin our night, we have had such great day don't let him ruin it."

Loren: "I'm trying but to be honest I really don't know how this night is going to end, we still have to have that discussion about you being in a hotel with another woman, you still haven't told me what happened the night of your accident, I haven't pushed you to tell me cause I was trying to understand and be patient but I'm starting to let my mind wonder, and now the Trent appearing I just don't know how much I can take."

Eddie: "I promise I will explain everything after dinner, you have nothing to worry about, and I would never hurt you."

Loren: "I know that Eddie, you keep saying the same thing but I just can't help thinking the worse, did you listen to my new song, did you take note to the lyrics, I was completely lost without you."

I drop my fork into my bowl of uneaten linguini and leave the restaurant. I keep walking through the foyer and straight to the elevators and press the call button the go up. As I step into the elevator and press the button for the penthouse I inserted the key card for the elevator to close the doors when I caught sight of Trent in the foyer talking on the phone, more like yelling into the phone, whatever the conversation was about it was very heated, I didn't catch what it was about before the doors of the elevator shut killing all the noise.

**Back at the table at the restaurant**

Nora: "Eddie is she ok? Should I go talk to her?"

Eddie: "I think that it is all catching up with her, plus what the paparazzi shouted plus just now with Trent. I'll give her a minute and I will go talk to her and explain a few things."

Nora: "I don't know Eddie she looked pretty upset, she might want to talk to me"

Eddie: "I promise that if I go up and she won't talk to me, I will come back down to get you. I promised you that night of my birthday that she is in good hands…. I stand by that."

Nora: "Ok but promise me that if she won't talk to you then you will come get me, I think we are pretty much all finished eating. Are you ready to go up to the suite Max?"

Eddie: "as I said I promise."

**Eddie leaves the restaurant to talk to Loren**

Max: "Yeah I finished, so ready when you are."

Jake: "I'm done to, and I've got some paper work to catch up on, and I want to see if Tracey got back to Chicago all right."

**Jake leaves the restaurant**

Kelly: "I'll fix up the bill."

Kelly calls for the cheque and the waitress brings it over.

Nora: "Kelly are you alright, is something wrong?"

Kelly: "No everything is fine, I'm just really tired, I think everything is catching up with me, I just need to sleep I think."

The waitress comes back with Kelly's business expense card and said.

Waitress: "I hope you all enjoyed your meals, it was a honour to serve you all tonight, I'm a huge fan Eddie and Loren and of course you Mr Duran."

Max: "Thank you, we all appreciate it and the meals were superb."

The waitress smiles again and leaves the table.

Kelly: "Well I'm off, the plane doesn't leave till tomorrow afternoon, I thought we could all use a bit of down time, so I'll text everyone when it is time to leave."

Max: "Thanks Kelly, get some rest and see you tomorrow"

**Kelly leaves**

Nora: "I'm so beat."

Max: "yeah me to I don't think I have slept since before Eddies accident. Lets go up to the suite."

Nora: "Who said anything about sleeping, have you seen the size of that bath in the ensuite."

Max smiles at Nora and they both get up and leave the restaurant.

**back to Eddie** in Eddies POV

How am I going to explain all this to Loren? Half of what happened I don't understand myself. I push the call button for the elevator and turn to face the foyer. I see the hotel manager talking to a guy, I look more closely and realise its Trent.

The elevator opens and I step in, I wonder what is happening between Trent and the hotel manager, the conversation looks pretty heated.

The elevator doors begin to shut and the conversation is lost behind the doors.

As the elevator begins to rise to the penthouse I begin to prep myself for the conversation that is about to take place, the argument in my head as to whether I tell Loren everything or enough to put the rumours to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Loren POV**

I put the key card into the door of the suite and turn the handle and push my way through the door and let it slam behind me. I walk straight to the bathroom and lock the door. I know that I am acting like a child, but I rationalise that I can after the last few days that I can…

I splash some water on my face and look into the mirror, I'm still wearing my black dress from my performance earlier, and I don't recognise the person staring back at me, my hair is perfectly styled, make perfect, well until I put water on my face, I don't look like the senior I had been a few weeks ago. My dreams are coming true but at what cost?

I walk out of the bathroom and see my laptop sitting on the bed. I sit down on the floor at the end of the bed and pull the laptop onto my lap, I open the laptop and it lights up the screen with images of "Eddie Duran Rock Star" and also just Eddie and I, I like those ones, just a young couple in love, no rockstar titles in these pictures.

I load the video that Mel made me when we thought Eddie had been killed and I watch the video. I must be half way through watching it for the third time when I hear someone behind me; Eddie is watching the screen very intently, I have never shown him this or told him that Mel had made it.

Loren: "How long have you been watching?"

Eddie: "I'm not really sure, what is that you are watching?"

Loren: "It's a video type of montage that Mel made when we thought you had been killed?"

Eddie: "Where did all the footage come from, I don't recognise some of it?"

Loren: "It's all the footage that Mel had shot, from the café when we played foosball and the concert you did when you arrived back in LA, even behind the scene type stuff at the video shoot and the concert we did at MK."

Eddie: "Can you forward it to the part at my concert?"

Loren: "Sure but why?"

Eddie: "I just want to see something"

I find the part the Eddie is talking about while Eddie comes to sit beside me. I press play and we sit and watch the footage from the concert.

Loren: "what is it, what is wrong?"

Eddie: "I knew I had a connection with a fan at my concert when I was singing 'something in the air' but I didn't see her face, the lights were really bright and I didn't see her face, I even went back through what we filmed but I only had shots from the sides not front on, even Love2LoveU tweeting back and forth, the lyrics and poems you were sending me, they were deep and we connected, but it all makes sense now that it would all be you.

Loren: "I felt the connection too but never in my wildest dreams did I think they would come true, you Eddie have made it all come through and I don't know how to put into words how thankful I am to you, but right now I need to know what happened when you disappeared?"

Eddie: " I know, its kinda complicated and some of it really doesn't make sense but I've had a few conversations with dad and filled in some blanks but I don't really have the full story but I'll tell you what I know."

****Back in LA with Mel****

**Mel's POV**

Everything is changing, nothing will be the same. Lo is off with Eddie in New York, my parents aren't my parents and Adam well I don't know what is happening with my love life, but I can't help but think of Ian, I've only met him that one time at Loren's party but we have kept in touch, I receive emails and texts from him, which I have kept to myself, I haven't even told Lo. I feel like I'm being left behind.

-Mels phone beeps with a text- From Ian

_** Hey, I'm in town wanna catch up?**_

_Mel- ** Yeah, when and where?**_

_Ian- **MK in an hour?**_

_Mel - **sure meet me out front.**_

I better find something to wear, my computer beeps with a new notification, so I walk over to check it…..

_"Loren Tate Nails Festival"_ I read the title and smile to myself, I am so proud of her, and I vow to myself that I won't let anything change us.

As I change to meet Ian I pick up my phone to call Lo I need to tell someone about Ian and my feelings, are they real or am I just intrigued with the idea of him, whatever it is I need to talk to Lo about it.

**Ring, Ring,Ring**

**_Hey you've reached Loren leave me a message and I'll bet back to you.**_

I hang up, I can't believe she didn't pick up, she would have left the festival by now. Feeling I little bummed I finish getting ready to see Ian.

Ian is waiting outside for me when I walk up to the club.

Ian: "Hey love."

Mel: "Back attcha, thanks for waiting."

Ian: "My pleasure, I've got a table reserved for us."

Ian takes my hand and leads me into the club.

Mel: "Hey Ian, how long are you in town for?"

Ian: "About a week, I have to finialise the tour with Jake and Eddie now he is back and I've got a couple of shoots to do for America's Next Top Model."

Mel: "What are you doing for Eddie's Tour?"

Ian: "Eddie wants me to do the tour with him taking pictures backstage, on stage, the tour bus/plane."

Mel: "Will you do the whole tour?"

Ian: "I'm not sure, it will all depend on the dates, I already have a few shoots booked in that I can't change so I'll miss some of it but we should be able to work something out."

Mel: "Cool, Lo has asked me to come along aswell and film it. So we might be on tour together."

Ian: "That's great love, we can hang out."

As Ian and I talk about the tour, I think about Adam, I haven't told him about the tour yet, he is thinking about transferring to UCLA but I think he needs to conquer his dreams and I think he needs to go NYU but how do I tell him that?

Ian: "Earth to Mel anybody there?"

Mel: "What….Oh sorry I spaced, I've got a lot going on and I need to talk to Lo but she didn't answer, and hasn't called me back."

Ian: "I'm sure she will as soon as she can, I've been backstage at those things and they are chaos, and the media will be giving her a hard time, specially having Eddie with her, they all want his story and unfortunately until he tells the story they are going to make up their own, on the way here I heard that he was shacked up in some hotel room with another girl, they will stop at nothing to sell a newspaper, magazine or talk show."

Mel: "I have been trying hard not to read to bad stuff, I'm waiting on Lo to tell me when she is ready."

Ian: "You're a good friend but something tells me that that isn't the only thing on your mind?"

Mel: "How can you know how to read me in such a small amount of time."

Ian: "I just do I can't explain it, we are the same Mel."

_**A/N:**_** thanks so much for all the feedback, I nearly gave up on this story but you all have helped my push on... please keep reviewing and i'll have the next chapter up very soon...**

**just another little note... I have NO intention of making Loren pregnant in my story, not unless I skip ahead by a few years, which at this stage I have no intention of doing... what to look forward too... a wedding proposal, a death, a breakup, a hookup, and a media frenzy...**

**Hope you are excited...**

**Keep reading and keep reviewing, I love reading you PM's they really keep the appeal to keep writing. SOOOO Thanks again and enjoy xxxx**


End file.
